


until we spin the room

by soulgraves



Series: Blam Week 2015 Fills [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blam Week, M/M, Season 3 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgraves/pseuds/soulgraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>God</i>, Blaine's grateful for Sam Evans.</p><p>[For Blam Week 2015, Day 2: canon divergence.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	until we spin the room

**Author's Note:**

> For lauraperfectinsanity's [Blam Prompt](http://lauraperfectinsanity.tumblr.com/tagged/all-my-blam-prompts) #152: _Season 3 slightly AU. After the Chandler thing, Blaine breaks up with Kurt and everyone seem to take Kurt’s side, only one completely unexpected person, Sam, decides to take his side, and he’s more than enough._

“You’re being ridiculous,” Rachel says on Monday, hands on hips and chin high. “You’re blowing things completely out of proportion.”

“I’m not getting involved,” Finn says on Tuesday, Puck hovering over his shoulder, football in hand, “but he’s my _brother_ , man. Dick move.”

“I’m not going to lie,” Santana says on Wednesday, as she walks by his locker, “I love me some drama. But if I have to listen to Hummel sing one more Sarah McLachlan medley, I will hunt you down and shove every ugly bow tie you own down your throat.”

“I’m pretty sure we had a conversation about what would happen if you hurt my boy,” Mercedes says on Thursday, glare sharp as she passes him in the parking lot.

“Are you okay, dude?” Sam says on Friday, sliding onto the bench next to him, and Blaine blames the week’s events and being lonely and cold and _angry_ for the way he promptly bursts into tears in the middle of the McKinley High bleachers.

 

**~**

 

Sam drives him home, singing along to the radio and glancing at Blaine out of the corner of his eye, and Blaine only speaks up to give him directions when he remembers that Sam’s never actually been to his house before. In fact, Sam doesn’t really know anything about him, which is probably why he gives a low whistle when they pull into the drive.

“Nice place,” he says, and Blaine nods and isn’t sure what to say.

“Do you want to come in?” he asks eventually, and Sam grins.

“Sure.”

Inside, Blaine grabs sodas from the fridge and leads the way to his room. His parents aren’t home, but they could be back any time and Blaine’s been going out of his way to avoid them ever since he and Kurt ended, terrified that they’d take one look at him and say _‘we told you so.’_ Sam keeps up a running commentary, talking about the house and Cooper’s baby pictures and how funny some of the ones his parents have of Stevie and Stacey are, and Blaine’s grateful not to have to drive the conversation. 

He sits on the edge of his bed and Sam trails off, arms hanging awkwardly by his side.

“I’ve got some games—” Blaine says, waving a hand in the direction of his console, and Sam’s eyes light up.

“Oh man,” he says, and his smile is infectious, “it’s _on._ ”

 

**~**

 

Blaine gets to the next Glee early, choosing a seat to the side and taking several deep breaths as he reminds himself over and over that he’s not in the wrong and he’s not going to let this be taken away from him too. When everyone else starts slowly trickling in, he takes his Chemistry textbook out of his bag and pretends he’s getting a head start on his homework; no one tries to talk to him anyway, although Mike lays a hand on his shoulder as he climbs over to the back row, and Blaine expects he’s failing spectacularly at pulling off the indifferent vibe he’s been shooting for.

Kurt and Rachel are whispering frantically as they take their own seats at the front of the room, as far from Blaine as possible, but Blaine doesn’t look up until Sam drops heavily into the chair next to him.

“Hey,” he says, stretching his legs out, “re-match later? I was supposed to be helping Burt out at the garage but he doesn’t need me, so—”

“Yes,” Blaine says, and is a little embarrassed at how enthusiastic he sounds. “Um, yes. Great. We could get pizza?”

“Awesome,” Sam says, and Blaine’s so grateful it takes everything in him not to start crying again.

 

**~**

 

Sam gets his number from somewhere and starts sending him texts throughout the day - random things, like pictures of his shoes and lyrics he’s had stuck in his head and how much he hates math - and every one helps to ease the weight that settles on his chest whenever he remembers that he chose to move schools for a boy who chose someone else. Kurt’s still acting like the injured party, like he’s not smiling down at his own phone and cancelling plans with Rachel because he’s ‘busy’, and Blaine wants to scream and shout and vent but no one cares that he’s the innocent one here, they still just see him as the outcast who gets too many solos.

Except Sam.

 _God_ , Blaine’s grateful for Sam Evans.

 

**~**

 

“Sam’s _straight_ ,” Kurt says, and it’s the first direct thing he’s said to him since Blaine called him out and called it off weeks ago. His lips are pursed and his arms are crossed defensively over his chest, and Blaine looks up from where he’s texting Sam back about their plans to hit up Cedar Point at the weekend and realizes that he just feels…annoyed. Not sad, not angry, just irritated.

“Sam’s my _friend_ ,” Blaine says, and he sees the flutter of surprise cross Kurt’s face at his tone. It’s only fleeting and he recovers quickly enough, sniffing pointedly.

“It’s pathetic, Blaine.”

Blaine _knows_ Kurt, knows that he’s lashing out because he’s upset and jealous and wanting to feel vindicated in his own actions, and he also knows that all of this has been about Kurt’s vulnerabilities and insecurities. He _knows_ that. 

It doesn’t mean he has to take it.

“Good _bye_ , Kurt,” he says, shutting his locker pointedly, and when Kurt walks away first it feels a little like a victory.

 

**~**

 

Blaine has a crush on Sam.

His heart flutters when Sam throws an arm over his shoulders or when he calls ‘just to chat’ until one or both of them ends up falling asleep on their phone, and he blushes whenever Sam tells him he looks good or buys lunch for him because he’s late out of class. He checks his cell constantly and makes notes of stories to tell Sam later and keeps the sweatshirt Sam lends him when they stay out too late and he starts shivering even though it’s too big and slips down over his fingers and smells of Blaine’s own cologne now.

He’s self-aware enough to know all of this.

He just wishes everyone else didn’t know it too.

 

**~**

 

He’s heard the same story from three different people so far this week - the story of Kurt’s crush on Sam and how Sam had been sweet and polite and hadn’t made him feel bad about it at all, but how ultimately everyone had done the right thing and stepped away from the situation - and Blaine’s about ready to start throwing punches in a way he hasn’t been since he was using his fists to let out his bitterness and pain in a fight club he’d started for his own healing.

He’s so mad that he walks right into Sam himself, and then blinks in confusion when he realizes Sam’s outside _his_ front door.

“Hi?” he says, and Sam keeps ahold of his arms and doesn’t smile.

“Hi,” he says instead, “are you okay?”

Blaine wants to lie, wants to shake it off and tell Sam he’s fine and challenge him to a game of Mario Kart. Except Sam’s still looking at him and Blaine’s never been a very good liar anyway.

“No,” he says, and Sam nods.

“You shouldn’t listen to them,” he says, and Blaine frowns and then feels a little like throwing up.

“I didn’t…I don’t—” he stutters, and Sam’s eyes go soft in a way Blaine’s not used to seeing them.

“Yeah,” he says, voice just as gentle, “you do.”

Sam tugs him forwards into a hug and Blaine breathes and clings and doesn’t say _‘you’re not making this any easier.’_

 

**~**

 

“I heard Kurt and that Chandler guy broke up,” Sam says whilst they’re sprawled over Blaine’s bed watching old episodes of _It’s Always Sunny_ and half-heartedly attempting to study. Blaine blinks in surprise.

“Oh,” he says, and Sam nods.

“I heard it from Britt though, so I don’t know how reliable it is.”

Sam’s still looking at the TV, eyes fixed straight ahead, and it’s only when Blaine looks back down that he realizes Sam’s fingers are clenched in the sheets. It’s a weird reaction.

“Are you okay?” he asks, and Sam shrugs.

“Yeah,” he says, “I mean, it depends, are you guys gonna—?”

Blaine frowns. “What?”

Sam sighs and turns to face him with what looks like a lot of effort. “Are you and Kurt going to get back together?” he says, and it’s blunt and serious and apparently _important_ if the look on his face is anything to go by.

“No,” Blaine says, and he wants to add _‘I broke up with him’_ or _‘he cheated’_ or _‘I’ve been over that for a while now’_ but he gets the feeling it’s unnecessary, so he just repeats “No” and hopes Sam understands.

Sam lets out a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair. “Okay,” he says, “great, okay.”

“Why is it great, Sam?” Blaine asks, and his own voice is little more than a whisper, afraid of what he thinks is maybe, possibly, _hopefully_ coming.

Sam looks at him like he’s said something stupid and kisses him.

And, yeah, it’s definitely _great_.

 

**~**

 

“Why me?” Blaine asks later, still not sure that any of this is real, and it’s Sam’s turn to look confused.

“I don’t know,” he says. “Because you’re _you?_ It just _is_.”

Blaine knows that all the emotions tumbling through him must be echoed on his face, but Sam doesn’t look overwhelmed, just runs the pad of his thumb down Blaine’s cheek and follows it with a kiss.

“Why _me?_ ” he asks, and Blaine laughs, happiness so intense it almost aches.

“ _Sam_ ,” he says disbelievingly, and pours his answer into a kiss instead.


End file.
